Percy Jackson Fanfic: The Strongest God
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: It had been many eons since he was last seen. The former King of the Gods has arrived to take back what was rightfully his. He will end the rule of his tyrannical and power hungry little brother Zeus and at the same time face the dangers of the Titans and the Giants. He will set in motion the greatest revolution ever seen since the Titanomachy and Gigantomachy. Percy x Hestia
1. Perseus

**Percy Jackson Fanfic: The Strongest God**

Chapter 1: Perseus

My family think I have faded. They think I now reside in the Void with Lady Chaos with the other faded beings. They are wrong. I am still very much alive and breathing. Let me introduce myself. My name is Perseus. The eldest son of Kronos and one of the seven sibling children of Kronos. Yes I said seven not _six._ History was changed by my family to erase any evidence that I ever existed. I am the God. The _first_ king of the gods. I am the God of Time, Space, Light, Energy, Combat, Justice, Equality and Loyalty. This is my story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I was sitting on my throne bored out of my mind. I was twirling my spear, my symbol of power forged by the Cyclops along with the MasterBolt, Trident and Helm of Darkness. Those three weapons rivalled the power of father's Scythe but my spear, named the Omega Spear, would have only about 5% chances of losing against all those weapons combined. I sighed and looked at the images on the Olympus ceiling. The gods were getting arrogant. I wanted to give equal authority that we the Olympian council had to the minor gods as well. The other gods say that they can wipe the floor with any minor god. How wrong they are. Nemesis can use her powers of revenge and balance to simply tip the scales to her advantage. Hebe can make anyone lose their youth to such an extent she can make an immortal weak enough for a human to kill. Hypnos can make immortals and mortals alike sleep forever until the end of time. Same goes for Morpheus. Nike can decide which side of battle can be successful. Phobos and Deimos can exploit anyone's fear and destroy them. But alas whenever I try to vote for this in the council everyone except Hades and Hestia vote against me. Well Hades is my favorite brother and Hestia is my wife after all. I looked at the pictures of me cutting father into a million pieces along with my siblings with our weapons. I, even though do not like to show off, am the strongest god alive. I was about to go and retire to my palace when the doors crashed open. Zeus came in with his masterbolt blazing. I looked at him and asked "What is troubling you brother?"_

 _He looked at me with pure hate. I tried not to but I did the same. He punished mother Rhea as well and threw her into Tartarus with the other Titans! Ten suddenly all except Hades and Hestia flashed in. They nocked their symbols of Power at me. I looked at them and growled "What is the meaning of this?"_

 _"_ _The meaning of this is…..we are dethroning you. You are not fit to rule with those ideals of yours." Zeus spat at my face._

 _Even though I may have been a benevolent ruler I was not known to be a forgiving ruler. "Zeus, you have one chance to go back and stop this or else I will kill you."_

 _"_ _Why brother you stole my speech._ You _have one chance to step down and name me king or else we will make you fade."_

 _I let lose my aura. The supposedly unbreakable floors of Olympus started to crack and the ceiling and the whole palace started to shake. I leveled my spear. I thanked Uncle Iapetus in my mind for teaching me the art of the Spear in my mind. I sucked in all the light in the room. Being the god of light, I can do that. All of a sudden all the other gods were blind._

 _"_ _Where is he?"_

 _"_ _Get him!"_

 _Then suddenly I let the light back abruptly and then started to massacre anyone in my path. Athena with that HUGE pride of hers came running in with her spear. She was good with the spear but not on my level. I locked spears with her and started to warp space. I sucked her spear and then used the butt of the spear to smash it on Athena's face. She crumpled down unconscious. Hephaestus then shot me with balls of fire. Funny. He always did have a crush on Athena. I simply sucked in the energy of the attack made it useless. He growled and attacked me with his hammer. I yawned and kicked him in the gut so hard he went to the other side of the room and buckled down unconscious. Both Demeter and Dionysus came at me with their plant whips and attacked me. While plant was a powerful domain it was not exactly the best weapon. I smashed the to the ground and then cut the two plant gods careful not to injure them enough to make them fade. Hermes flew at me. He's caduceus tried to hit me but I sucked in all of Hermes and the caduceus's energy making them practically useless in a battle. Aphrodite tried to charmspeak at me but I simply chopped her back to shut her up effectively. I looked at the other gods. Five down six to go. Apollo and Artemis nocked their arrows at me and let them fly. When they did I felt a pang in my heart. I taight them archery and I forged those bows for them. With my heart in shatters I pointed my Omega Spear at them and blasted them with just enough energy to make them faint. Now only Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and Ares were left. Hera and Ares came at me. I just used hand to hand combat to make them unconscious. One part of my mind was marveling. I was being betrayed by my family and I was using enough energy just to make them unconscious. Zeus and Poseidon looked at me then raised their weapons at me. Poseidon blasted me with a sharp glade of water while Zeus threw some thunderbolts. I merely made them disappear with a swipe of my hand. Poseidon d forward with his trident and started to clash with me. The trident is strong no doubt about that, but my Omega Spear snapped it to half. Poseidon flinched at his symbol of power being broken and I then planted my fist into his gut making him unconscious as well. Zeus zapped me with his Masterbolt while I just warped Space and redirected them at me. I was about to smash my spear into Zeus's body when Zeus looked at me and shouted "STOP!"_

 _I regarded him and asked "Why should I stop?"_

 _Zeus smirked and said "Look behind you."_

 _I did so and my eyes widened in horror. Ares was holding Hestia and Athena was holding Hades. Both of them were bound and gagged. I grew furious. Both Hades and Hestia via telepathic conversation were begging me to run away. I couldn't. I was loyal till the end._

 _I then coldly said "Olympus is today standing 18,000 feet tall. I will cut it in half."_

 _I immediately blasted Athena and Ares away and erected a barrier made of light at Hades and Hestia. Ithen ffell into a stance while the other gods regarded me. Then I started to chant_ "Kaló ti dýnami tou Oméga Spear kai tin kaló na katastrépsei ta pánta sto monopáti mou kai na me odigísei sti sotiría mou." (Καλώ τη δύναμη του Ωμέγα Spear και την καλώ να καταστρέψει τα πάντα στο μονοπάτι μου και να με οδηγήσει στη σωτηρία μου. Translation- I summon the power of the Omega Spear and call upon it to destroy everything in my path and lead me to my salvation.) _When the other gods heard that they widened their eyes in fear. I started to glow. My spear started to glow. Then with an earth shattering roar I let lose 90% of my power. And light consumed the world. When things came back to, ii looked around panting. Hades and Hestia were fine and uninjured. Olympus now stood at 9000 feet tall not 18000. I had cut Olympus to half. All the other gods were bleeding ferociously and ichor seemed to make a river and fall into the earth. I stood up. Everyone except me, Hestia and Hades were unconscious and bleeding a lot. I looked at them and said "I cannot remain here. I must leave Olympus and disappear from the world."_ _"_ _But….what about me? But what about Hades?" Hestia asked with tears leaking through her pretty face. My gaze softened as I looked at both of my dearest family members. "My wife, my brother, I will miss you. But on River Styx I swear I will one day return."_ _Hestia and Hades both grudgingly nodded their heads. I wrapped Hestia in one last hug and kissed her. Her lips were wet from tears. I looked at her and connected our foreheads. "Don't worry. I will come back. I promise." I whispered into her ear. She nodded at hugged me again. I lumbered towards my brother and gave him a manly hug. "Look after my wife." I croaked out. He nodded and gave me a sad smile._ _I threw my spear upwards and said "Disappear into the fragments of time until I call on you again!"_ _The spear vanished and I left Olympus. The next day when the gods came to Hades and Hestia acted as if they were hit by my attacks well and had fallen unconscious. Hestia made a vow of maidenhood until I returned. To make me fade they made all the mortals forget about me. My records and memories were punish Hades and Hestia they lost their thrones at . I looked at the sky and remembered the Last words Kronos my father told me "Even though we are now enemies my son, you are always going to be my favorite. You were my second light after Rhea. Even though you have defeated me I am proud of you. You have gained enough strength to defeat me. Remember even though you are a god you are a Titan by blood. Do what you think is right and do the world justice show equality to all. And…..I am sorry for my tyrannical rule in my last days. Goodbye my son."_ _I cleaned a listening tear on my cheek as I disappeared from the world for the next 3 and a half millennia._ _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_ _Normal POV 3500 years later._ Thalia was not having a good day. Monsters were everywhere. She was defending her friends when all three furies appeared on the field. Thalia shouted at her friends to leave her. Luke's eyes widened and said "No I will not! We are friends and we don't abandon each other!" Alecto snarled and lunged forward to rip the daughter of Zeus to pieces when a force stopped her. " _Now now Alecto. You should not play with your dinner. Didn't Nyx ever teach you that fact?"_ Thalia thought it would be impossible. But then Alecto looked around with her face contorted in fear. The other furies were the same case. Suddenly in a brilliant flash of light I man was in front of her with a golden spear with a red gemstone in the middle. Thalia had met her dad once. Even he didn't radiate the amount of power this guy was radiating. "YOU! My lord how are you still alive?! You should have faded." Alecto said while bowing down to the deity. The man chuckled and said "Leave these children be. Tell Hades that he should not send other monsters to this daughter of Zeus. She did not ask to be born from Zeus. Tell him to leave Thalia Grace alone. Tell her it was Perseus who said that." The furies shivered and nodded. They and the monsters disappeared in a flash. The man then looked at Thalia. Thalia immediately leaned back and level her spear. "Get-Get Back! Who are you?" The man stopped for a while and then said "The names Perseus niece." Suddenly a conch horn sounded and a centaur came towards us. When he saw the man he stopped abruptly. "You….it can't be you." The centaur managed out. Perseus sighed and then bent down and kissed Thalia's forehead. He looked at her with pride showing in his eyes and said "I am always watching you." Before he disappeared into the light. Thalia stood there stunned. As did Luke. No one had looked at her with such pride. Not even Zeus. Zeus only looked at her with a lustful and hungry eyes. Thalia never had felt loved until this very moment. She smiled before she fell unconscious. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Perseus looked down at the camp watching Thalia train with her two friends. Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase. He smiled before he felt a presence behind. "So you heeded my words then Hades." "I couldn't believe it when Alecto said Perseus. I had to come here and see for myself." Hades said smiling longingly at his big brother. They wrapped each other with a brotherly hug. Hades wiped a tear away and said "So why do you want Zeus's daughter to live?" "The Titans are rising. Our once just father has become twisted because of Tartarus. The Olympians will deny that because their ego just won't handle the truth. Typhoon is also stirring. But I will not let neither the Titans nor the current Olympians to stay in rule." "Then what will you do brother?" "I will make a new council of Immortals. Gods and peaceful Titans alike. We will rule the world in equal status and democracy, not dictatorship. We will make the world a just and right place. Not a place in which you have to fear mug attacks every time you go through an alley." Hades smiled and then asked "So how are you going to achieve that? I know I will help you, on Lady Chaos, I swear it." Perseus smiled and then said "I will contact some of the Titans and you shall contact the minor gods. Understood?" Hades nodded as Perseus then asked wistfully "How is my wife Hestia?" "She is fine. She longs for you with every fiber of her being." "Yes I think it is time I was re-united with my dear wife." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Thalia had been training continuously nonstop. She asked Chiron repeatedly who the hell Perseus was but he would always say he had sworn on River Styx to never mention him again. She longed for the day to meet the only blood connection she had that actually cared for her. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hestia was sobbing. She had just heard another of the cruel things the Gods were going to do in the meeting. Their rule was no better than the Titans. Only Perseus had ruled the Gods in a correct way. She sobbed harder when she remembered Perseus. Her husband…most probably faded in the Void. The thought horrified her. NO! Her husband always fulfilled his promises. He never went back on them. He would return! Then she heard a voice from her hearth. "What has got you so upset my dear wife?" Hestia immediately looked up saw the former King of the Gods and her lost husband, Perseus gazing lovingly at her. END OF CHAPTER 


	2. The Fear of the Olympians

**Percy Jackson Fanfic: The Strongest God**

Chapter 2: The True King

 _Perseus's POV_

It had been 2 years since I had interacted with Thalia. She is definitely making me proud. She ventured through the underworld and retrieved Zeus's masterbolt. She adventured through the sea of monsters and took her friend Luke's betrayal to Kronos well. I had numbers on my side now. Hades and Hestia backed me up. All the minor gods swore their allegiance to me. I got 5 Titans to side with me as well.

Pallas sided with me because he detested the way the current Olympians ruled as it reminded him of Kronos's rule. Oceanus sided with me. We were old friends with me and definitely loved me better then either Kronos or Zeus. Leto sided with us because she was angry against Zeus and Artemis. They threw her aside. Only Apollo cared for Leto anymore. As for Iapetus and Rhea, they were hard to recruit. I ventured through Tartarus. I fought the Primordial God, Tartarus himself and won his authority to free Iapetus and Rhea. I still remember the day like yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _I looked at Tartarus and said "Do you accept defeat?"_

 _Tartarus heaved and panted. He looked at me and said "No gos should have the power to challenge a primordial. But you are not normal. You fight not for revenge or vengeance. You fight for justice and righteousness. Very well godling. I shall let you free the Titans Iapetus and Rhea from their prisons."_

 _He waved his hands and two cages appeared in front of me as he disappeared. The two sleeping Titans groggily woke up and looked at me. They both cried out saying "PERSEUS!"_

 _I used my spar to break through their chains and cages and set them free. Iapetus broke his shackles off and asked "What happened Perseus? Why are you betraying your siblings?"_

 _Rhea flinched at the mention of my siblings. Everyone except Hestia, Hades and me wished Rhea to be thrown to Tartarus. I looked down and tols them the story of my betrayal. They softened up and Rhea hugged me muttering things like 'how could they' 'I thought I taught them better' and other stuff. I tearfully hugged her back. Iapetus then said "The gods who are currently ruling are no better than Kronos. I will not side with either side. I will side with you dear student. I swear it on lady chaos."_

 _I looked at him gratefulness and pulled him to a manly hug which he returned back. Using the rope of Hades we escaped from Tartarus. Hestia and Hades were shocked to see Rhea. They surged forward in the little children form and hugged Rhea to death who giggled and ruffled their hair. A tear glistened down my face as I saw my 'real' family's re-union._

 _End Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Thalia's POV_

As me and Annabeth and Grover tried to find the Di Angelos we saw taking them towards the garden area. I pointed that to my friends. Grover warned us that Thorn was the monster he smelled. We cursed and immediately and went after them. We went outside and saw them retreating towards the cliff. On the cliff Thorn was threatening them. I brought out my spear and leveled my shield. Annabeth brought her knife and held it close to her. Thorn noticed us and growled and then changed into the shape of a manticore. He turned back to the Di Angelos and said "You have one more chance. You will come with me and meet the general."

Nico, the younger kid shouted saying "We don't want to meet your general! Why don't you leave me and my sister alone?!"

I had to admit, the kid had guts for someone to shout at the first monster he had ever seen in his life. The manticore then growled and lunged at the kids. Then a silver arrow zipped and hit the manticore. He growled and said "Come out Goddess!"

Then we turned to Artemis and her Hunt with their arrows aimed at the Manticore. Artemis snarled and said "Why don't you just retreat monster! Or else you shall face the wrath of an Olympian Goddess."

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Olympus matters no more. There were only three honorable gods on Olympus. Yet they were banished. Two lost their thrones and one faded away! We have no love for Olympus and it shall fall!" Thorn grinned evilly.

Then suddenly a chilling voice, one that I recognized came into the clearing " _Whoever said that I had faded manticore?"_

All the people looked around searching for a potential threat while I searched around in hope. Then suddenly in front of the manticore the same man who saved me two years ago appeared with his _badass_ spear gleaming in the night. He studied the manticore and then slashed into it. The manticore screamed and disappeared in golden dust. Then I heard him speak in my mind " _Niece I need to take you away for some time. I am going to act as if I am taking you hostage. Please go along with it."_

I needed answeres from this man so I said yes telepathically. Artemis then shouted "STOP! It cannot be you! You're an imposter! He has long faded!"

The man growled and then flashed before me. He smiled at me reassuringly before taking up his act. He grabbed me and then re-appeared in the same place as before and with his spear on my neck. He growled out "If any one of you even move an inch I will end the life of this daughter of Zeus right here and now."

Artemis looked pale and told her hunters to stand down. Four hunters, if I remember correctly, Zoe, Atalanta, Diana and Phoebe were looking at Perseus as if he had fallen from the sky. Perseus then growled out and said "Olympus's days are numbered Artemis. Remember that." And with that he flashed away with me. I fell into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Annabeth's POV_

When I saw Thalia kidnapped I wanted to run after her. But I had no idea whatsoever where she was. I did not even know who the hell the guy was! I growled. I hated not knowing something! Artemis approached me and Grover and asked "Are you two alright?"

We nodded. Then burning out of curiosity I asked "Who was that man?"

Before Artemis could answer there was brilliant shower of sunlight before Apollo, the sun god appeared. He answered for me. "He is the first king of the Gods."

Artemis looked like she wanted to argue with Apollo for giving away information but a glare from Apollo which he rarely ever did shut her up. I asked confused "What do you mean first king? Isn't Zeus the first and only King of the Gods?"

Artemis in a more sober tone then said "No. Father was not the first king. There was a seventh sibling son of Rhea and Kronos. He was the most powerful of them. He was the one who defeated Kronos and cut him into thousand pieces before casting him into the pit not Zeus. All his stories and legends were eradicated when Zeus took over."

"Why?" Grover asked.

Apollo sighed and sat down and then continued "His name is Perseus. His symbol of power the Omega Spear could battle the Scythe, Masterbolt, Trident and Helm of Darkness combined and still have 90% chance of winning (I reeled back in shock). Perseus was the god of Time, Space, Light, Energy, Combat, Justice, Equality and Loyalty. In shorter words he was very powerful. Hestia was his wife (I reeled back in shock again). She took the vow of maiden hood only because of Perseus's banishment. Hades was his favorite brother. They both lost their thrones in Olympus because of their connections to Perseus. Perseus believed that Minor Gods deserved as much authority as the Olympians (Artemis snorted). He was a very just leader and my favorite uncle. He taught me and Artemis archery and gifted us our bows. And I….I betrayed him." Apollo choked.

"What do you mean you betrayed him?" I asked intrigued.

"Zeus one day planned a coup against Perseus. We were annoyed of his ideals of equality between the Olympian gods and minor gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, me, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes and Dionysus attacked Perseus off guard after taking Hestia and Hades hostage. He proved to us why he was called the strongest god. He defeated us all. Did you know that Olympus was 18000 meters tall back in the day?"

"No." Me and Grover answered.

"Well it was. Using his Spear he sheered half of Olympus in his might. Now the mountain stands only 9000 meters tall (Me and Grover gasped). He made us on the verge of fading. After that he disappeared. Zeus using the Mist made Perseus's memory fade from mortal's mind and destroyed his temples. We cut off all ties that Perseus had thinking he would fade to the Void. We thought Zeus would be a good ruler. We were wrong. He is power hungry and will destroy anything and resort to any measures to keep his power."

"Do not talk about father like that!" Artemis interjected.

Apollo stood up angrily and spat at Artemis with venom. Artemis reeled back in shock. Apollo never did that with her. "At least I feel remorse over my actions. You don't! The only other Olympian that feels remorse and guilty over her actions like me is Aphrodite!"

Apollo then said "We need to go on Olympus and tell them about Perseus. (He turned to me and grover as he's gaze softened) I will teleport you and the hunters to Camp-Halfblood. Tell Chiron of what is happening." And with a snap of his fingers Me, Grover and the Hunters were teleported to Camp-HalfBlood. Chiron looked surprised and then asked me "What happened and where is Thalia?"

I and Grover explained everything to Chiron as Chiron visibly paled every second of our explaining session. He looked down and muttered "So Lord Perseus is back…"

He then looked at me and then said "What happened then is a secret between you, Grover, the Hunters and me. Do you understand?"

I nodded as I went to my cabin seriously needing sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Normal POV on Mount Olympus_

All the gods flashed in and sat on their thrones as Zeus asked "Why have you called us here Apollo, my son?"

Apollo took a long breath and then said "Perseus is back."

All the gods in the room paled visibly. Apollo and Aphrodite looked down in shame and guilt. Zeus then thundered asking Artemis "Is thus true daughter?"

Artemis nodded making everyone in the room even paler. Zeus then told Athena "Athena make some strategies. If the Titans and Perseus are awakening then serious measures must be taken."

Athena nodded and then said "But Lord Zeus we will need allies and Perseus will no doubt make allies. Let us ask the minor gods and Hades and Hestia."

Zeus nodded in approval and then asked Hermes to call the Minor Gods and Hades and Hestia. After some time Hermes came back in looking nervous. "Well they are coming but they seem to…..be unhappy that they were called."

Sometime later the minor gods flashed in along with Hades and Hestia. "What are we doing here?" Nemesis spat.

Zeus looked taken aback at that and then rage clouded his mind as he thundered "Perseus has returned. We need your help with dealing with him."

"And why should we help you?" Phobos growled out.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked getting angrier by the second.

"We serve our one lord Zeus and that is not you." Khione spat. "Our king is Lord Perseus not you!" With that all the minor gods flashed out leaving only Hades and Hestia.

Poseidon then looked at them and asked "Well? What about you two?"

Then suddenly the light in the room dimmed and then a voice all of them recognized said " _Why why they are with me oh great Olympian Council."_

Out of the gateway a figure came out and revealed himself to be Perseus. Each of the Gods except Aphrodite and Apollo went into their armours (Hestia and Hades were already in their armored state). Zeus looked at his older brother in hate and asked "Why are you here _brother?"_

"Why why Zeus I thought I taught you better in your manners. Is that how you greet your long lost brother?" Perseus taunted..

Poseidon looked livid as he asked Hestia and Hades again "So will you side with us or him?"

Hestia looked smug as she said "Why would I choose you all before my own husband?"

Hades smirked as he also said "Why would I choose you all before my favorite brother?"

Zeus then shouted "So you are going to betray Olympus?"

Hades grin left his face and then morphed into an angry one. "We are not fighting against Olympus! You all forfeited your right to be called Olympians the second you all betrayed our true king! We are fighting for Olympus!"

Perseus put a reassuring pat on Hades back as Hades settled down. Then he looked at the Olympians and said "I have many allies. Hades and Hestia stand before you all. The minor gods have sided with me. 5 Titans have sided with me ("What!" Poseidon asked outraged). Pallas the Titan of War has sided with me. (Ares jumped in his throne). Oceanus Titan of the Ocean has sided with me (Poseidon jumped in his throne). Leto the Titaness of Thought has sided with me (The twin archers jumped in their thrones). Iapetus the Titan of the West has sided with me. Rhea the Titaness of Motherhood has sided with me (Poseidon, Zeus, Demeter and Hera jumped on their thrones)."

The gods looked very very very pale after that statement. Then Perseus continued "I can allow two more allies from you to join us. Choose your sides."

The Olympians looked at each other. They shook their heads. Aphrodite and Apollo looked at each other and nodded. Aphrodite stood up and then proclaimed "I Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Sex, Desire, and Emotion hereby pledge my alliance to Perseus on the name of our creator Lady Chaos."

"I Apollo God of the Sun, Healing, Archery, Prophecies, Truth hereby pledge my alliance to Perseus on the name of our protector Lady Chaos."

Zeus stood up outraged "My own Son! What are you doing?!"

Apollo glared at his father as he said "I am righting the mistake I committed 3500 years ago. I should have never sided with you. Kronos would have been a better ruler than you."

Then Apollo and Aphrodite teleported to Perseus's side. Artemis then shrieked "Apollo you seriously can't-"

"I can and I am doing it. My real twin sister was never this selfish and egoistic. You are not the Artemis with which I hunted with. You are not the Artemis with which I practiced archery with Uncle Perseus. You are not my sister. My sister would never be that prideful."

Artemis fell down on her throne looking hurt. She almost looked like she wanted to cry. Tears were already glistening down her cheek.

Perseus looked at her with pity and love. Some love that Perseus still had for Artemis was shining in his eyes. He then said "Artemis I can offer you refuge in my side if you wish. I still harbor some love for you as my niece. Think well. (He turned to the other remaining Olympians) You all shall fall within two and a half years. Make your last days the happy ones." Then Apollo, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hades and Perseus disappeared.

Athena then stated the obvious "*gulp* This is a war we cannot win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Annabeth's POV_

We had just finished the annual capture the flag game between the Hunters and Campers. The hunters won…for the 89th time in a row. Chiron was going to call it a day when the Oracle crawled out and then started to spew some green mist. She then recited:

" _The Half-Blood of the Eldest Gods_

 _Shall side with First King, The Eldest God_

 _The Current Gods can only watch_

 _As Destruction falls to Olympus Asunder_

 _And the Gods shall meet their Salvation_

 _Through their First King's Hand"_

Then she went limp. The cam was eerily quiet. Only me, Grover and Chiron understood the ' _first king'_ A sound of Lightning was all that proved that the prophecy was not the thing the Gods wanted to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Thalia's POV_

I slowly woke up to see Perseus looking at me with a shit eating grin. I sat upright as I asked him what I was going to do here. Perseus's grin melted of as he looked at me and said "I will show you my memories and then you shall chose."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Language Thalia." Another voice cut in. I whirled around and saw Hestia in her 20 year form walking towards Perseus. She put a quick peck on Perseus's lips as she sat down. My brain shut down. Hestia was a maiden goddess. Why the hell did she kiss Perseus for?

Hestia looked at my confused face and laughed melodiously. "You will find out when he shows you his memories."

Perseus then looked at me in the eye and asked "Thalia I am going to show you my memories."

"But what will that accomplish?"

"You will find out in the end."

I took a shaky breath and nodded. I desperately needed answers and so I nodded. He touched my forehead with his index finger and then I saw his memories. I saw him helping Dad learn the way of combat when Dad was a kid. I saw Perseus helping Zeus make Kronos vomit out their siblings, the other elder gods. I saw the elder gods delve into Tartarus to free the hundred handed ones and the Elder Cyclops. I saw the Cyclops make their symbols of power. I saw the First Titanomachy war. I saw Perseus being made King of the Gods by the fates as Zeus's eyes lit up in greed and hatred. It was obvious he wanted the King's thrown. I saw Perseus proposing Hestia. I saw the couple's happy marriage. I saw the first Gigantomachy. I saw about 750 years of peace. Then I saw the betrayal. I saw Zeus and the other Olympians attacked Perseus. I saw how easily Perseus defeated tem all whilst protecting Hestia and Hades. I saw how he fled into hiding. I saw how Zeus made Hestia and Hades lost their thrones in Olympus and I saw how desperately Zeus tried to make Perseus fade. Then I snapped back to reality.

"Was that all true?" I asked shakily.

Hestia nodded at me. I gulped and took a breath. "So what do you want me to do?"

"There was once a prophecy about a child of the eldest gods. They would either decide the downfall or rise of Olympus. So ask you will you side with me or the other gods?"

I gulped and then said "What will you do if you win?"

"I will make a council of immortals. Be they Titans or Gods. They must have domains and must declare their loyalty by swearing on Chaos. Then we will rule the world through democracy and mass majority and the right decisions."

"what will you do to the current gods if you win?"

"Six months of punishment. Then if they swear on Chaos and Styx both I will let them join the pantheon of immortals that will need their decisions on certain topics."

"How many people have sided with you?" I asked gulping again.

"Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Aphrodite, the minor Gods, and 5 Titans." Perseus replied back. Wow that was a good attack force in my opinion.

I thought about the Titans rule. I saw how good it started but in the end how tyrannical it became. I saw how the mortal world flourished under the rule of Perseus. I saw how all the immortals and the forces of nature were happy with Perseus's reign. Then I remembered how bad Zeus's reign had become. I remembered that he killed just to preserve his power and that too without remorse. I saw the other prideful gods just going with all of this. That wasn't right. Perseus would be a better ruler. If he didn't he would fade because breaking any oaths on Chaos would result on the Immortal to fade. Then I remembered how Zeus only used me as tool to up his status as an Olympian. I remembered his thirst for power. I remembered how humble Perseus was even in his punishments. Then I knew what I should do.

"I will join you uncle Perseus. I swear it on river Styx. I will undo the wrongs that my father has done in this age. I stand by you Uncle." I decided.

END OF CHAPTER

PLS REVIEW! REVIEW GOD DAMNIT!

See ya!


	3. The Titan's Curse (My Version)

**Percy Jackson Fanfic: The Strongest God**

Chapter 3: The Titan's Curse

 _Annabeth POV_

I was packing my bags for my quest. I was finally given my own quest to lead after so many years! I was going to search for Thalia as Lord Ares put it. The only hint they had for me was that she was somewhere in the west. Chiron had asked her to choose four companions. I chose two campers and two hunters. I chose Grover and Silena from the hunters side and Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo (she had now become a hunter. I finished packing my bags and then met up with my quest companions in front of the pine trees surrounding the camp. Argus drove us till Manhattan. From there Zoe drove a van the whole way.

After some hours or so we came to park in a museum that a gas station in the front. Then while we were waiting for the gas to be filled I saw a weird shape enter the museum. I entered the museum and hid behind an exhibit in the room in which the telkhine which I later recognized went inside. I saw a really big guy with a burning armor and blazing eyes and some monsters. In the end of the aisle I saw….Luke. I wanted to call him but I knew if I did that I would die immediately so is at there in silence and listened to what they had to say.

"Hmph! So that brat Perseus is after Olympus is he now?" The big guy asked.

"Yes. He has already declared war on Olympus and _our_ side." Luke answered

"But does he have allies to back him up?"

"From my sources he has already got Hades, Hestia, All the minor gods and 5 Titans as his allies Lord Hyperion."

I gasped inaudibly as I heard the great Titan's name. This was the third cruelest Titan in history. When Hyperion heard Titans he panicked and asked "Who? Who are the betrayers?"

Luke shuffled a little bit before answering. "Well Oceanus, Rhea, Pallas, Leto and…Iapetus have aligned themselves to Perseus."

Hyperion gritted his teeth when he heard Iapetus's name. "That brat of a brother of mine! That betrayer! But then again he is quite strong…He was not named the _Piercer_ for nothing…."

Luke shrugged it off and then said "Let him go for now. Perseus seems to be heading for along with Thalia."

I gasped again, but this time audibly. Their heads snapped at me. I did what a sensible person would do. I ran.

I ran outside and thankfully everyone was inside the van waiting for me. I shouted at Zoe to get the van prepped up. Zoe nodded as she raced us through the country.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time we reached the Hoover Dam. I couldn't pass up a chance to see the famous dam. So I 'convinced' my friends to come over here. Over there we were eating some food in the cafeteria with me hysterically spouting random facts about the dam. I couldn't help it! This dam was an architectural masterpiece! Then I noticed the skeletons. About some seconds later all of my friends did as well. Zoe cursed as she nocked an arrow and let it fly at the Skeleton warriors. Some of them cut the arrows with their swords while some of them got struck by the arrows. Then the 'dead' skeleton warriors bones reassembled themselves and they attacked the group again. Grover gulped and said "This is futile. Only a child of the underworld can defeat the skeleton warriors."

When Grover said that I saw a glint appear on Bianca's face. I was surprised. Was I right with what I had been thinking for the past few days? Then Bianca ran forward and took out her knife and then slashed it in a wide arc. Then she chanted saying "I Bianca Di Angelo the daughter of Hades, the God of the Underworld hereby banish you to the depths of Tartarus. May you all face the worst of punishments down there."

The earth below the skeletons gave away and sucked the skeletons whole. Bianca then fell to one knee panting. She then looked at us and said "Not one word on my godly father, alright?"

Zoe nodded before asking "How did you know your heritage?"

"Hades told me in a dream." Bianca answered still disgruntled.

We all nodded before we heard a voice that made us all freeze in shock. "What. The. Hell. Was. All. That?"

We whirled around and saw a mortal with red-orange hair wearing a pink jacket saying "ART IS THE BEST! DOWN WITH THE REST!"

I then said "Um, what did you see? We did nothing right guys?"

My friends nodded a little too quickly in my opinion.

The girl then said "Are you freaking messing up with me? I either need to visit the eye doctors or you all are fibbing with me."

I sighed. This was going to be a long explaination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After explaining everything and making the girl whose name was apparently 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare' swear on river Styx to not tell any mortal about our side of the life we quickly left the area. After some time we parked in a small town and decided to drink coffee before we left again. Then suddenly Grover fell down unconscious muttering "He's here!" "The Wild God!"

Silena picked him up and asked "what in the world is he blabbering about?"

Then suddenly an ancient voice spoke behind us. "I think the Satyr meant me."

We whipped our heads and saw another Satyr. But this Satyr radiated the power of a god and not an ordinary nature spirit. Wait. God? Satyr? I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth. The Satyr looked at me before smirking and saying "So I see you have realized who I am haven't you? Daughter of Athena?"

"you're….you're Pan! The God of the Wild!" I choked out.

Zoe scrutinized the god before asking "Is that really you Lord Pan?"

The God chuckled before turning to Zoe. "Ah Zoe Nightshade this is the second time I have seen you. I think I rescued you from your hespriride sisters after you let that Hero take the golden apples. I must say those girls were as strong as gods wb\hen they are angry."

Bianca then asked Pan "Lord Pan why are you here and where have you been for the past two millennia?"

"Questions will be answered later but about two hundred monsters are invading town to gobble you five up. I think we'd better get to safer place don't you think?"

Zoe slowly nodded and we then followed Pan to an alley as Pan watched to see if there were any mortals present. Then he told us to touch him. We did and he teleported us.

With none of us seeing the wide eyed expression of one Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we teleported we found ourselves to be in a restaurant in San Francisco. Pan then ordered some food for us and then started to explain. "So for the question of where I was I for the last two millennia. I was with you're the first King of Olympus."

Bianca and Silena looked confused. I knew about me and Grover knowing about the three and a half millennia secret but Zoe? I looked at her questioningly. She glared at me and was about to make a remark when Pan cut in. "I think you've held that secret for long enough Zoe. You should share it. Do not bear the pain alone."

Zoe sighed and nodded. "As you all know I am the daughter of Atlas. Perseus was my favorite cousin. Rhea had folled Kronos by twisting her words saying that Perseus was not the child of the prophecy therefore allowing him to live. Kronos was proud of his son. Perseus was taught under Iapetus in the art of spear. But he was a master in every weapon despite his favorite being the spear. After all he did teach Apollo and Lady Artemis archery. Kronos was so proud of his son that he made Perseus the general of the Titan army. But when Perseus found out that Kronos had five of his six siblings inside his gut he broke down. It took Lady Rhea about a week to calm him down. After all Kronos was his role model back then. Then Rhea led him to Zeus. There Perseus taught Zeus the art of combat. In the first Titanomachy Perseus had fight Iapetus who only fought him because he did nt want to betray his siblings like Perseus. When Perseus came back after defeating Iapetus he was wreck for days. He then led the assault against and defeated my father Atlas and threw him under the chains of the sky. After all four of the boy siblings of the elder gods pinned Kronos down Perseus was going to deliver the final blow. Kronos in that moment broke out of his craziness and looked at his youngest with pride. He told Perseus that even though they now stood as enemies he was proud of his son for defeating him, Kronos the Titan who killed a primordial. After Perseus reluctantly chopped Kronos into pieces the fates appeared and made him the King of the Gods. But when Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and Demeter voted for Rhea to be thrown into Tartarus he flew into rage. But back then martial law was not there. He was outvoted 4-3 and his beloved mother was thrown to the depths of hell. Some time later he found peace by marrying lady Hestia. Then the Gigantomachy occurred. There is one Giant whose name is connected to Perseus like any other god. The bane of Perseus was the king of the Giants known as Ulycinthius. That is where the gods made a fatal mistake. If Ulycinthius were to ever rise again there would be no bane of Ulycinthius to take him down. Then came Hercules. I helped that hero because I thought I loved him. I helped him gain entry to the garden of the Hespirides. But Hercules betrayed me and left me to the dust. But not before trying to rape me! When Perseus saw someone trying to rape his favorite cousin he snapped.

He came down to earth and then beat the hell out of Hercules. Needless to say Hercules went back to Mycenae a whole lot bruised and beat up. Perseus along with Lord Pan here helped me escape out of my sisters wrath. Perseus then asked his favorite niece Artemis to give me a place in her hunt. She allowed it and life was good. But sometime later the gods betrayed Perseus. He disapeare off the map after their betrayal. And I worried that my favorite cousin had faded." Taking a deep breath she continued "So you see there are two things that made me stay in the hunt. The betrayal from a man I thought I loved and the thought that I could do nothing to save my dear cousin."

We all stared at her in awe. She deeply cared for her cousin indeed. That's when Pan spoke up again "Zoe I think we need to tell our little friends about the Romans or you all will die."

Zoe looked panicked as she frantically said "NO! I swore on lady Diana's name I would not say anything!"

My mind was racing. Diana? Romans? I looked at Pan meaningfully before it clicked. Pan chuckled before looking at me. "You really are a daughter of Athena. Yes the Roman demigods still do exist and so do the roman personalities of the gods."

To prove his point Pan's body flickered before he turned into a mature looking Satyr wearing a toga. I gasped. This was Pan's Roman Personality, Faunus. Faunus looked at us critically. He then said "So these are the children **Tempest** seeks to help."

"Who is Tempest?" I blurted out.

"Tempest is Perseus's Roman personality. Though the romans did not worship him for more than 20 years because of Zeus's coup against Perseus." Zoe replied before continuing "There is more lord Faunus. Should you say it or shall I?"

Before anyone could answer another voice cut in "I shall do the honors cousin."

We turned around to see a figure who looked a lot like the person who took Thalia. But he looked more war-like and he wore a light golden toga. He sat down and then said "I am Tempest. Former king of the Gods."

We all looked at him in shock before my shock turned into unbridled rage. I grabbed him and growled out "Where. Is. Thalia?"

He looked at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. While Perseus might have been patient he too could blow a fuse when angered. But as Tempest it would take a lot to make Tempest lose his cool.

"Your friend is alright daughter of Athena." Tempest replied.

Zoe then surged forward and slapped Tempest. Then she broke down in tears and hugged him. "All these years you were alive and you didn't visit me even once!"

Tempest's gaze softened as he reverted to his Greek form. Perseus then said "If I did reveal myself to you the gods would detect my presence and essentially put you into danger Zoe. You know I hate putting anyone in danger because of me cousin sister."

"Damn your loyalty!" Zoe mumbled. Perseus smiled before reverting to his roman personality again. Tempest then set Zoe down before turning serious. "Faunus this is a serious matter. Go to Venus and tell her to gather some demigods in Camp Jupiter. Tell her to tell the demigods to march to mount Tam."

Faunus nodded before Flashing out. Tempest then looked at us and said "Well you all come from the Greek camp Camp Half-blood taught by Chiron there is another camp for roman demigods. It is Camp Jupiter where the demigods are taught by Lupa."

We were all floored with shock. Well except Zoe. She nodded and I guessed she already knew of this. "Then why keep us apart. We could have helped each other in tough times!" Silena exclaimed.

"Daughter of Venus consider the fact that Greeks and Romans are bitter enemies. They have fought numerous wars in the past and one occasion when Juno (looking at our confused faces he corrected) Hera tried to unite the camps in the past it caused the American Civil war to take place." Tempest explained.

"Then why would they help us now?" I inquired.

"What better way to make allies out of enemies when facing common enemies. Against my father Saturn both camps must play their roles or else Saturn has already risen and defeated us." Tempest said in his calm tone.

Grover unable to keep it in asked "Lord Tempest….I was meaning to ask you since I found about you….How did you deal with your family's betrayal?"

Tempest frowned before reverting back to Perseus. "I was distraught. After I disappeared I roamed the world as a mortal. Once in a while some gods would detect my presence but I would simply erase the memories. I had constant dreams of my Family's betrayal against me. It took some time. After all time is the best way to heal a heart. Being the god of Time I would know."

Grover nodded as Perseus reverted to Tempest. Then Tempest suddenly clutched his head and screamed. Then after some while he turned normal again. He panted before explaining to us what had happened "Chiron has revealed my story to the Greeks and Venus has revealed me to the romans. They are constantly calling my names causing my personalities to disorient. I am sorry."

Bianca nodded before asking "Well then what do we do now?"

"Go to mount Tam. There you will find Atlas and Hyperion ready to fight you. Fight them. Free the Artemis from the burden of the Sky and make Atlas take the burden again." Tempest replied as Zoe exploded "What do you mean Artemis?"

"Well you see after my introduction to the gods Artemis became distraught. About sometime earlier she was taken hostage by the Titans in her distraught state and then she was made to take the burden of the sky freeing Atlas in the process. Thalia is on her way as well."

I stood up and then asked "When do we go?"

Tempest smiled before answering "Right now."

Immediately outside a car came out with drivers made of light. I looked at Tempest who shrugged and said "Yes I have that ability."

Then we boarded the car and off we went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was on the foothills of the mountain that the light beings left us a we trudged forward. Then suddenly I was tackled into the ground in a hug by someone. I looked up to see Thalia hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back. She let me stand up while she hugged Grover as well. She then asked "So you met my uncle didn't you?"

We nodded as I asked "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing he answered my question and made me live a life of luxury for some days before telling me to come here." Thalia answered.

Just then we heard a cracking voice "Tha..Thalia?"

We looked around and saw a blonde guy with electric blue eyes looking at Thalia with his three companions. Thalia seemed to recognize him as her lower lip trembled as she said "J…Ja…Jason? Is that you?"

He looked so happy when Thalia said her name as he rushed forward and hugged Thalia. Thalia happily hugged Jason back. I cleared my throat and asked "Thalia who is this Jason?"

Thalia sighed as she said "You see once I had a brother who was one year younger than me. He was my light. Then he got lost in a park. And that is what caused me to run away from my old home and mother. That brother was Jason here. (She then whipped around to Jason) So you reached Camp Jupiter huh?"

"Yup! Now let me formally introduce myself. I am Jason Grace. Centurion of the fifth Cohort and son of Jupiter."

A Roman girl who was about 11 then said "I am Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. I am the member of the fifth cohort."

The other burly dud then said "I am Frank Zhang. Son of Mars. I am the member of the fifth cohort."

Another girl who always seemed to have a blush while looking at Jason. She interlocked her hands with Jason who smiled at her. She then introduced herself. "My name is Reyna. I am the daughter of Bellona and I am the centurion of the second cohort."

"So you are all the people that the romans sent to help us eh?" I asked.

They nodded at me. So soon we all walked up the mountain and faced the mighty dragon Ladon. It snarled at us but stopped momentarily at seeing Zoe. Then they both became resigned at what was going to happen and leapt at each other. Jason called upon lightning and blasted it at Ladon. Ladon lost about 8 of his 100 heads and that was seriously pissing him off. He threw venom at us and tried to blowtorch us with his fire breath. We dodged them all as Thalia destroyed 15 of Ladons heads. Then Ladon grew in size and then started to trample us. Then Frank was it? Transformed into a Dragon itself and ripped out 20 of Ladons heads. Then Silena did some charmspeak to it saying it to freeze. Ladon did so and Grover cut of 7 of his heads. I sighed. 50 heads down 50 to go. Ladon then blew fire at me as I started to slash my way through the heads viciously cutting them down with Reyna and Hazel as only 15 heads of Ladon remained. Then all of us demigods converged at one point and then attacked the dragon. The dragon died in a shower of golden dust. As we crossed into the mountain the hespirides snarled and growled at us but left us be. When I asked why Zo smiled and said look around us. I did and saw a barrier of Light surrounding us.

"The blessing of Perseus." Zoe said wistfully.

We then marched up the peak and then we saw the air churning and falling down like a vortex to the earth. We saw a female figure holding albeit halfheartedly. Artemis looked men tally distraught and hurt more than physically. We rushed forward and tried to help Artemis. She looked at us and then said in a panicky tone "Get of here while you can! They will come here soon and they will kill you all!"

Zoe was about to say something when a crude voice behind us said "Well well I never thought I would see the day Greeks and Romans working together."

We looked behind us and saw Hyperion. There was another person. We immediately recognized who it was. The Titan of Strength and Endurance. Atlas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Normal POV_

Zoe snarled at seeing her father and spat "What do you want?"

Atlas smirked and then said "Why if it isn't my betraying daughter. You will receive a proper punishment after me and Hyperion kill all the demigods."

Thalia then brought out her spear and leveled her gaze at Atlas and said "You wont kill any of us or punish Zoe."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let the blood bash begin." Hyperion declared as the two Titans attacked the Demigods. While Hyperion engaged the others in combat Thalia was going to fight Atlas with Jason. Atlas was about swing his sword at Thalia's spear when another spear stopped it. "Why don't you fight someone your size Atlas?"

The people looked around to see Perseus with his Omega Spear stopping Atlas's sword. Perseus then looked at the group of Demigods and then said "You all cannot hope to defeat Hyperion. You all must bear the Titan's curse and free the chained goddess."

The demigods all stopped as the Former King of the Gods took on the two Titans. We all looked at each other and then we marched to the place where Artemis was chained. She looked pained at the sight of her uncle appearing. Then all the demigods crouched down with her and took the weight of the sky. Artemis looked genuinely shocked to see the demigods taking the sky. She looked at the half-bloods gratefully before she slipped ouside and then snarled "Uncle Perseus how about we fight some Titans?"

Perseus jumped back and then said "Lets go Artemis!"

The two gods clashed with the two titans. Artemis took on Atlas while Perseus took on Hyperion. Hyperion continuously shot beams of light at Perseus who smirked and then just deflected them with his own. "You may be the Titan of Light but I am the God of Light. I can deflect you."

Artemis was viciously using her silver hunting knifes and stabbing Atlas who blocked with his sword. Hyperion then slashed with his sword as Perseus jumped out of the way and then said "O Perséas O Theós tis Enérgeias pipilízei me aftó ton trópo tin Enérgeia aftoú tou Titána kai to katanalónei os dikó mou. (Ο Περσέας Ο Θεός της Ενέργειας πιπιλίζει με αυτό τον τρόπο την Ενέργεια αυτού του Τιτάνα και το καταναλώνει ως δικό μου. Translate-I Perseus God of Energy hereby suck in the Energy of this Titan and consume it as my own.)" Perseus then sucked in all of the energy of Hyperion who stumbled and at feeling his energy sucked in. Then Perseus came forward and stabbed him in the gut making Hyperion return to the Pit. Artemis made a feint as she pretended to fall down. Atlas laughed as Artemis spoke in the minds of the demigods saying " _I will push him into the sky. Then let go."_ Artemis then suddenly pushed Atlas to the sky and hit the Demigods who let go of the sky making Atlas bear his old burden again. He shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then Perseus looked at Artemis and then hugged her and ruffled her hair "That's my favorite niece." Then Artemis took a long breath before saying "Uncle I am sorry for betraying you. Please can I come to your side in this war. I swear it on lady Chaos." Perseus looked at her and then smiled and nodded at her. Artemis smiled back and hugged her uncle who was more of a father than Zeus ever was. Then Perseus looked at the demigods and said "You all have done well. Greeks and Romans both." And then suddenly we heard a conch and then an army of legionnaires of Rome entered the place. The Praetors Michael Varus and Gwendolyn Johnson surveyed the field before bowing down to Perseus saying "Lord Tempest. Lady Diana." Perseus shrugged and said "Its more like Perseus and Artemis right now." Another roman came out and then said "See Michael! We need to destroy the _Graecus_ now! And then we can liberate the gods!" Then suddenly in a flash Apollo appeared in his roman personality and then said "Octavian. Mind your tongue. This war with the Titans and after that with the Giants cannot be won without the collaboration between the romans and greeks. So bite your tongue descendant of mine." Octavian paled before nodding. Perseus flickered to Tempest as did Artemis to Diana and then said "To all of you that want to support me in this war can step forward." The Romans cheered and then took a step forward well except Octavian. Then slowly Reyna, Jason, Hazel and Frank to stepped forward and then fell to one knee. Bianca and Zoe too did the same. Thalia rushed to her uncle and then hugged him saying "Of course I will!" Annabeth and Grover looked at each other and then smiled. We bowed down as well. In one voice all of the demigods including the romans chanted "We all swear our loyalty to Lord Perseus/Tempest on river Styx." Thunder boomed sealing the deal. END OF CHAPTER I want goddamn reviews goddamn it! Reviews! See ya! 


End file.
